futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Galactic Commonwealth
The Commonwealth of Free Galactic Systems, or Galactic Commonwealth, in short, the Commonwealth, is the federal parliamentary union represent the Earth Sphere, or Terran Sphere, consisting Earth-origined supranations that span among galaxies and vast colonies across numerous interstellar worlds. By the start of 24th century, the Commonwealth already achieve the level of prosperity, advancement and freedom beyond all imagining. At that time, the world of Men has been spanning more than hundred million of light years, cover more than 500 millions of planets, colonies, space stations, various orbital habitats, and even entire solar systems. This alliance, at that time, house a number of citizens is beyond count. Many of its mega-cities are famed by their top level of life quality, while many settlements are built with supports from technology to resemble those of fantasy novels and games in late 20th century. Introduction *The Commonwealth is a federal multi-party directorial union with elements of direct democracy, ruled over through a balance of power between a multi-tiers congress include representatives from the Nine States and their unions, a Chancellor who is elected by the general population, and a parliamentary council comprises members from off-world systems. *The Commonwealth 'does not have a true capital. Instead, their governmental body located in 5 different places: '''Earth '(main, Geneva, San Francisco, Yokohama, Saigon, Melbourne), 'Jupiter '(Indovina Dome), 'Neptune '(the Cathedral) and the Ceres Station, a continent-sized space settlement located near the Asteroid belt. *Being very famous for maintain an armed neutrality situation between its core members, as well as between each worlds or systems, this galactic superpower however pursuit an effective pro-active policy in interstellar relations, having frequently involved in peace-building processes between mankind-nature supranations, mostly due to conflict in space colonization. *The 'Commonwealth '''doesn't emerge to be a nation in the sense of a common ethnic or linguistic identity; rather, the strong sense of identity and community is founded on a common evolving view and background, shared values such as federalism and direct democracy. As a result, even though it bear numerous characteristics to be one nation (such as common currency, mostly common political views...), the '''Commonwealth '''remain as more likely a union between sovereignty powers, rather a single united nation. History : ''More information on History of the Commonwealth *There is no precise date of foundation of the '''Commonwealth. Instead, its citizen choose to celebrate and honor the date at the end of 21st century, when representatives from the nine superstates signed and adopted the Basic Rights Reservation Act, which virtually guaranteed and protected all humanity basic rights and freedom, thus setting foot for the founding of the Commonwealth. Geography Governmental Structure Core members and territories : More information is on List of Twelves Main Galaxies *''Core members is a term which quite diverse in definition. For some of the last conservative-leaning views, ''core members ''including only the nine superstates on Earth. But by the widely accepted definition, what could be called ''core member ''is the interstellar union, formed by those superstates, as many major powers which are mankind-nature are almost equal or even surpass '''the Nine '''on Earth. As a result, ''core members ''mostly are considered unofficially, as one of the principles is that the '''Commonwealth' do not create the unfair differentiation between its members. *By mid 23rd century, there are 12 galactic systems that considered and accepted as core members or main systems within the union. They're a group of largest in term of border, most powerful and highly advanced in tech galaxies. Not all of them are perfect 100%, but many of their elements, like life expectancy, happiness or living standard are usually a lot higher than others. *Nevertheless, the status between those systems & the others remain unchanged, as the Universal Charter, expand from the Basic Rights Reservation Act, prohibit any kinds of discrimination between each of the Commonwealth's members. Politics Economy *One of the main reason the Commonwealth '''formed is that it has to make sure that an interplanetary economy that was born in late 21st century and intensively growing since then wouldn't turn into just another communist/corporatist leaning one. *As such, the economic system within the '''Commonwealth is organized to that of a mixed economy, with state-ownership of certain strategic areas, while many others are privatized to reduce the burden of the states' governments. With some very rare exceptions at the border of the union, most large economies within the union, as a result, are usually a combination of Nordic model, Switzerland (mostly in banking sector) and at a whole, welfare capitalism Environments Demographics Culture Interstellar community Legacy The Commonwealth, though not actually 100% perfect, set foot and show a clear example of how mankind could create a near-utopia world exceeding to where no man has gone before without giving up much of their unique characteristics. Category:Scenario: The New Renaissance Category:Space Nations Category:Space 24th century